


Obedience

by horrendoushaddock



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Play Fighting, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrendoushaddock/pseuds/horrendoushaddock
Summary: Training with Alice may not have been in Paul's best interest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random ficlet about Alice kicking werewolf ass, with a bonus scene of Edward being bested by Jacob, thanks to his daughter.

It’s eventually decided that a good way to strengthen the treaty is to urge interaction between the vampires and the shapeshifters. This comes fairly easy to Bella and Edward, as their daughter is bound in inexplicable ways to Jacob Black. It’s supposed, too, that it helps a great deal that Bella and Jacob had been friends prior her transformation.

Renesmee is sitting with her mother on the porch of Sam and Emily’s home, and the two of them are watching Edward and Jacob circle one another. The fur on Jacob’s back is bristling and his lips are pulled back, teeth bared, but Bella knows it’s just for show. When they spar, they try their hardest to pretend they’re the natural enemies they’re supposed to be. To counter, Edward moves fluidly, matching every pace of Jacob’s paws, never blinking, never missing a single twitch of the wolf’s muscles.

When Jacob lunges, Edward steps out of the way easily. Jacob’s fur brushes against his side, and then his arms comes down and wrap around the wolf’s thick neck. Jacob thrashes and snarls as Edward wrestles his much bigger body to the ground. It’s not as easy as he may be making it seem.

He squeezes with his arms, just enough to make the wolf gasp and whine, and he’s about to proclaim victory when his daughter is suddenly squealing for him to stop. It catches him off guard, and his grip loosens, and it only takes a moment before Jacob is on top of him. One heavy paw is on his chest, pushing down hard enough to dent the ground with his body. Jacob leans down close to Edward’s face, teeth bared again and hot breath washing over his cool skin.

But then he leans back up, and looks toward the little girl. She’s smiling at him, and if he could, he’d smile back.

 _I win_ , he thinks.

“You cheat,” Edward replies, and sits himself up slowly, brushing dirt from his shirt. He turns  his attention to Renesmee as well. “Both of you.”

Not too far away, Alice has taken to sparring with Paul. The whole point of their exercise was to see how long he could go before shifting, how much damage he could take before push came to shove. Unsurprisingly, it didn’t take too long, and now the tiny vampire was staring into the eyes of a very large, angry wolf.

She’s ridiculously confident - and that only aggravates Paul more. When he goes for her, his movements are predictable, almost clumsy. She skips out of the way and laughs, and he skids across the dirt. When he twists himself around to face her, he’s panting and his hackles are raised, but he smells no fear on her.

She raises an eyebrow, and then she’s grinning at him. “Oh, you don’t like this at all, do you?” she teases.

His response is a loud and deep snarl. He digs his claws into the dirt, and even the fur on his tail is bristling as he stares her down.

When he charges her again, she jumps out of the way, twists in the air, and when she comes down, her small but strong hand closes around a fistful of his scruff. She uses all of her strength to shove down against him, and drag his face into the dirt. She twists her wrist, pinches the thick, warm flesh, and he whimpers between his growls.

“Down boy,” she croons.

A few feet away, Jasper grins at his wife, and a handful of pack members practically howl with laughter.  


End file.
